Lalli Rutto
'''Lalli Rutto nee Lahti '''is huntress living with a traveling caravan in Vacuo. Mother of Kanika Rutto and former leader of team LILC, she is currently pregnant with her second child. Background Born on the outskirts of Vale, Lalli was raised by hunter parents in a household that was not exactly friendly to the local faunus population. Being raised from early life to be a huntress and flourishing specifically in the area of hand to hand combat as a result of her particularly severe temper. During her youth, Lalli was very aggressive and highly impulsive, having had trouble searching for her direction in life, she enrolled at Beacon to follow her parents lifestyle, where she flourished at the combat aspects, suffering academically due to her impulsive and unfocused nature. She was partnered with Cloud Nimbus during initiation, becoming good friends with her and Arevik, while the three of them looked down on Umuthi for a number of reasons, including his faunus heritage. After graduation, she moved to Vacuo on a whim where she met her future husband, Kairu Rutto, getting married almost immediately at which point she officially joined the nomadic tribe he was a part of, finding the wandering lifestyle of the trading caravans to be exactly what she had been searching for her entire life. The two of them had their first child, Kanika, within the year. After 17 years and her daughter leaving for school to become a huntress, Lalli is currently pregnant with her second child. Personality Angry and impulsive as a child, always wandering and never settling of her own volition. During her time at Beacon she matured quite a bit, though she never quite shook off the wanderlust. Having tempered her more aggressive side by the end of her school career, she succumbed to her one remaining vice, the ever growing need to travel. After falling in love, she has mellowed out quite a bit and mostly gotten over her racism, becoming a much more sensible and mature adult. Appearance An attractive and well bred woman, she wears her long dark hair loose. Her primary outfit consists of A bright blue fitted choli with gold decorative stitching and bright blue capri pants. Often wears a decorative cloth hanging from the front and back of her hips, made of gold silk and embroidered with with sea creature designs in blue thread, golden flat shoes with bright blue ribbons tying around ankles. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Kutoboa Makucha ( Swahili, piercing claws) * Type: Finger Capped Combat Gloves (FCCG) * Short Description: A pair of heavy leather gloves with sharp tungsten carbide caps on the fingers, leather is infused with cyan ‘protect’ dust * Form 1: A pair of leather gloves with sharp tungsten carbide caps on the fingertips * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: tucked into hip pockets * Features/Capabilities: leather is infused with cyan protect dust * Usage: Largely improvised variant of the Heihuquan (black tiger fist) martial art * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Designed to replicate and augment the finger hardening technique used by some practitioners of the Black Tiger Fist Semblance * Name: Impulse * User: Lalli Rutto * Short Description: augments users coordination and reflexes * Visual effect: static afterimage of starting position when making sudden movements * Type:Physical * Purpose: Utility * Range:Personal * Other limitations: inexperienced users are very jumpy. repeatedly using amplified reaction time increases drain significantly. * Passive ability(s) (if any): augments users reflexes and coordination to superhuman levels * an impulse is defined as a sudden strong and unreflective urge or desire to act. best comparison for reflexes is the mild precognitive reflexes posessed by Jedi Statistics * Strength: 3 * Agility: 3 * Aura reserve:2 * Aura manipulation: 3 * Dust Manipulation: 0 * Dust use: 2 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 3 * Weapon Skill (General):0 Trivia Lalli Lahti is Finnish and roughly translates to Laurel Cove. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959